Lilac
Appearance Lilac is a cream colored she-cat with violet eyes and a white shoulder. Personality Lilac is caring and cheerful, two of the greatest qualities for a healer to have. History As a Fisherkit - Lilac spent her time as a kit playing with Parsley, her friend. Lilac's sister, Columbine, always seemed to decline their invitations. Other than this, not much is known about this time. As an Apprentice '''- During her time as Walnut's apprentice, Lilac and Parsley managed to maintain their friendship. '''As a Healer - When Walnut, Lilac's mentor died, leaving her as the only healer, Lilac was worried about her abilities and overall very stressed about her new position. This tension even caused her to decline Parsley's request to be her mate. She stayed by Citrine's side during Sapphire and Diamond's birth, commenting on how they're 'strong and healthy'. When Diamond becomes saddened from her new position of Shadow, Lilac offered to train her as a Healer. Lilac takes Diamond to a cave and lets her ancestors see her in a dream, then begins training Diamond where she lives. Once Diamond had finished studying under her as an apprentice, Lilac felt safe enough to accept Parsley, so they got married. Appearances in Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 * Chapter 13 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 16 * Chapter 17 * Chapter 19 * Chapter 20 Relationships Lilac's Relationship with Parsley: * Lilac was friends with Parsley ever since she was a kit. She remained friends with him when she became apprenticed as a healer. So the first time Parsley asked her to be his mate, she wanted to accept, but she couldn't because her mentor had just died and she had to take over as the only healer. However, when she believed she had taught her apprentice Diamond enough about herbs and healing practices that she could manage alone, she became Parsley's mate.Category:Characters Lilac's Relationship with Citrine: * Lilac grew up with Citrine and they were both fisherkits. She knew her sister loved pretty things, so she made a necklace with a fish carved onto it for her. Citrine never played with Parsley and Lilac. Lilac was always there for Citrine, even after a fire broke out in their village, she missed Citrine dearly when her sister decided to leave because she didn't feel safe living there. Lilac was shocked when Citrine came back as a princess, ashamed of her past as a fisher, even going as far as giving back her fish necklace to Lilac to mask her low-born origins. Lilac loved and cared for her sister very much. Lilac's Relationship with Diamond: * Lilac is Diamond's mentor while teaching her to become a healer. Diamond is a major part of Lilac's life, which is the same for the latter. She was willing to teach Diamond to be a healer after she was made a shadow - with Garnet, the king's permission of course. More Coming Soon!